In a general semiconductor device, due to a temperature cycle in which a temperature of the semiconductor device repeatedly rises and falls during its use, there may be a case where a stress is exerted on an inside of the semiconductor device and a crack (cracking) occurs. Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-023631) discloses an art for improving resistance to cracks that occur in a semiconductor device. A configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes a semiconductor element, and an electrode layer arranged to face the semiconductor element. Moreover, this configuration includes an intermediate joint layer and a solder joint layer on a surface of the semiconductor element that faces the electrode layer. Moreover, semiconductor element protection resin is provided in a coating manner on the semiconductor element, and at least in an outer peripheral surface region between the intermediate joint layer and the solder joint layer.